Family Movie Night
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A/U, Emily/JJ and their family watching Teminator 2.


You chuckle as she shifts in her seat, her knee knocking her head around. You wrap your arms around her waist and hold her, it's not like you haven't seen the movie a million times together, you think that's how you know when she starts to become nervous. It's always the same scene that makes her damn close to crying; her big strong Emily breaks down in tears about a fake movie scene. When Sarah watches the boys play with the dog you realize Emily's shaking already.

"Gezz mom, how many times have you seen this movie?" Your daughter asks and you laugh again as Emily glares at her. She jumps knocking you around again as the younger Sarah throws herself over John and protects him screaming… Emily can't look and the images just make you a little ill to your stomach. No one in the room is actually watching the scene, they may pick on Emily for getting so upset but no one in your small family can stand the images, because they aren't the kind of people you chase after everyday. When it's over Emily's shaking has stopped and you rest your head warily back in her lap, she smoothes out your hair when you do. Then the commentary starts, you try to remember a single movie you've seen where the snide jokes and insults weren't there…you can't think of one.

"See just shoot him! She's got a fucking sniper rifle!" Your daughter yells and you give her the 'look' as they call it.

"I agree, just get the one perfect shot! If she's trained with the gun she should know how!" Henry jumps in and your shocked, it's not often the two agree.

"Here her biggest mistake." Emily shakes her head as Sarah jumps up and walks toward the house she just shot up. "I can't even watch this, she should've thought." She stands up without thinking and almost knocks you off the couch.

"Emily!" You laugh and she's completely shocked.

"O god JJ I'm sorry." You just shake your head and she kisses you. After being married as long as you have been, 22 years to be exact, you wouldn't expect anything less from Emily. She walks into the kitchen when the commercials start up.

"Maybe we should buy a Saturn." Emily says from the kitchen and you and your kids stare at her like she's nuts.

"When have you ever driven a car besides a Ford or Volkswagen? Besides when you were a kid?" Henry asks making you grin. Your father, his father, uncle, brother, almost every male relative you have or had, has worked at Ford.

"I've driven a Honda, Lexus, impala…" Erica starts and Henry looks at her.

"Your going to car hell." He says completely serious. You laugh, for being twenty he sure sounds like a 5 year old every once in a while.

"Emily, for the past what twenty cars we've always had Fords, for the twenty we will have Fords." You say turning back to the TV, ending the conversation. You hear her shuffle around in the kitchen, there a forth of a cake in there and you want it. You know its tiny, you could eat half of it in one sitting, but you hope Emily left you some. When she comes back in the room you look up at her.

"I left you some, I promise." You sit up and let her sit back down, she hands you a pack of fruit snacks, which you take over joyed. You're already in your fifties but you eat like a teenager still. You settle back down into Emily's lap and Erica looks at the two of you.

"Do you always have to be so…"

"Close? Disgusting? Nauseating? Different?" Henry lists off words and it once again shocks you.

"Well, yes, you only live once." Emily answers for you and you grin, Erica just shrugs and turns back to her laptop, half her attention on the TV the other on whatever she's reading on the computer screen.

"Turn the computer off and watch the Terminator!" Henry laughs poking at Erica, who glares right at him. Erica and Henry were close, closer than normal because they only had each other growing up. When Henry leaned against Erica, normally you'd expect anyone to push him away, but Erica let him relax against her and read what she was reading. Emily leans over and snatches the remote from Henry.

"Hey!" He yells.

"If your going to mute and not turn it back on then you lose the remote rights." She turns the volume up as Arnold Schwarzenegger says 'trust me'.

"He was hot back then." Erica says looking up.

"Sarah's hotter, all butch like." You say and Emily nods.

"She is." Erica agrees and all of you turn on Henry.

"I don't want someone that can over power me, and she's fucking crazy." He says and you all laugh. When the movie is over Henry leaves to go up to his room, you drag Emily upstairs to your bed, and Erica is left to her own devices with the game system she moved to the new TV.

"Sarah is kinda hot." Emily smiles against your neck. "Not as hot as you."

"Arnold." You grin, knowing you'll worry her. Sure back then none we bad looking but you'll always pick Emily over them. You grin and kiss Emily, yeah you'd pick her over anyone, tonight, tomorrow at work, for the rest of your life.


End file.
